


Firsts

by alicesprings



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesprings/pseuds/alicesprings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some firsts in Luke and Reid's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a train? What train? universe!

The first week is touches. Small touches – their arms brushing together when they walk, or their feet touching under the table at Al’s or Java. Luke can’t seem to keep his hands off Reid, not that Reid’s complaining about that.

The first week is kisses. Tentative hello and goodbye kisses – Luke’s still trying them out, not sure if Reid likes them or not. He does. It’s making out on the couch at Luke’s place while Lily’s out of town. It’s kissing for hours on Reid’s bed, bodies stretched out long and pressed together, learning the inside of each other’s mouths and tasting each other’s breath.

It’s not sex, because sometime in between almost getting into Luke’s pants that first time, and he and Luke finally becoming a couple, something changed. It’s not just _feelings_ and lust anymore. It’s _love_ and lust, and Reid’s not entirely sure how to handle that combination, it’s a brand new thing for him.

The first month is sex. Once they finally do it for the first time it’s like the floodgates have opened and they can’t get enough of each other. There are blowjobs in the mornings before work, both of them trying to muffle their moans, acutely aware of Katie bustling around the apartment. It’s sex all night, ridiculous marathons of sex where they fuck until almost sunrise, Reid going to work on an hour or two of sleep, his years of training as an intern working insane hours on next-to-no sleep the only thing that gets him through it. Luke has youth on his side at least, a fact he reminds Reid of almost daily just because it usually earns him a dangerously hot glare and a pinch to his ass, which inevitably leads to more sex.

The second month is almost no sex. They’re both so fucked out and sore and tired they tacitly agree to lay off for a while. The second month is mostly just sleeping together.

*

The first year is moving in together. Luke’s mother protests that it’s too soon, that there’s still so much Luke doesn’t know about Reid. _I know the important parts_ , he tells her with a smile. Besides, he’s spent almost every night in Reid’s bed since that first night. It’s _their_ bed, and now it’ll be in _their_ apartment. Luke grins.

The first year is _I love yous_. Luke says it first, sensing Reid’s still a little hung up on Luke’s past with Noah. _The man has serious jealousy issues_ , Luke thinks, but can’t help grinning about it. It’s kind of hot.

Luke is so in love with Reid it’s kind of ridiculous. He’s never felt like this before, not even with Noah and god, he used to think he’d spend the rest of his life with Noah. That feels like another lifetime now, like another person. He knows though, that somehow Reid’s still not sure about Luke’s feelings for him. Sometimes Luke catches him staring when he thinks he’s not looking and his expression breaks Luke’s heart. It’s like he’s waiting for the penny to drop, waiting for Luke to dump him and go back to Noah. The first time Reid looks at him like that he brushes it off, kissing Reid's somber thoughts away. The second time he does it is one time too many as far as Luke is concerned.

“I love you, by the way,” Luke says, turning in the desk chair and meeting Reid’s eyes.

Reid’s eyes widen. “What?”

Luke shrugs, “I love you. Thought it was about time I said it.”

Reid just stares at him in shock and Luke smiles and gets up, dropping down next to Reid on the couch and flipping to the cover of the book in his lap. “What are you reading,” Luke asks.

“Oliver Sacks. Hack.” Reid answers automatically. “What did you just say?” Reid asks again, dumbfounded.

Luke laughs. “Are you going deaf in your old age?”

Reid glares at him, eyes sharpening back into focus. _That’s better_ , Luke thinks.

“Did you mean it,” Reid asks.

“Of course!” Luke plays mock-offended. Then, “You can say it back anytime now,” he says with an angelic smile.

“Maybe I’m just with you for your money,” Reid says, and Luke laughs and punches him on the arm leading to an energetic tussle on the couch.

“I love you too, by the way,” Reid says when they’re sitting back up again, his voice cracking only a little.

“I know,” Luke says, leaning in to brush his lips across Reid’s. “I’m really glad,” he whispers, and Reid smiles.


End file.
